Penumbras
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Algo no andaba bien. Podía sentirlo. En la oscuridad, algo lo aguardaba, ¿o alguien?...un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre...AioriaMarín


Hola!!!

Este es un fic Airoria/Marín...el primero que hago de la pareja, que no me gusta mucho pero era la única que se adaptaba a la situación... espero que les guste!!!

**Penumbras.**

Tocó una vez más a la puerta. Nada. No había luces dentro de la casa. Por un momento pensó que a ella se le había olvidado su compromiso, pero enseguida desechó esa idea. Ella _nunca_ lo olvidaría. Miró su reloj, empezando a impacientarse. Las 8:20. Se suponía que se verían a las 8:00 y, no es que fuera demasiado tiempo, pero ella solía ser muy puntual. Algo andaba mal.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aioria la conoció en el santuario. Ambos entrenaban para volverse caballeros; él de oro, ella de plata. Él la miraba entrenar todos los días, en silencio y desde lejos. Sin embargo, no se animó a hablarle hasta un año después. Ella era bastante tímida también; tenía poca (si no es que nula) experiencia con los hombres y pensó que él nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero el destino suele dar muchas vueltas para llegar al mismo lugar.

Coincidieron en un entrenamiento, cuando él se encargó de mostrarle como revelar todo su cosmos; pero Marín no escuchaba, solo veía a los ojos a aquél joven que era juzgado siempre como el hermano de un traidor.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El aire azotaba inclementemente los árboles, mientras jugaba a crear formas extrañas con sus ramas. A él lo ponía nervioso, y además…le estaba dando frío. Tal vez sería buena idea entrar, pues ya se estaba preocupando por Marín. A ella no le molestaría si él pasaba a su casa y se ponía cómodo mientras ella aparecía. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, aquella que comunicaba con la cocina, ya que siempre la dejaba abierta. Una mala costumbre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Al finalizar su entrenamiento, cuando obtuvo su armadura; él la invitó a su templo. Era la primera vez que iba, y a decir verdad estaba nerviosa. Aunque ya eran novios, en secreto por que no estaba permitido por las normas del santuario, nunca había estado con él ni con ningún otro hombre.

Aquel día llovía; la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el suelo mojado e impregnaba de un olor a tierra húmeda todo el lugar. A Marín le encantaba ese olor, la hacía sentirse tan a gusto, como en casa. A diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, el lugar no era tan desastroso. A decir verdad, estaba hasta más arreglado que el suyo, cosa que le preocupó un poco. Tendría que poner más empeño en cuidar su casa de ahora en adelante.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El joven castaño no se equivocaba, la puerta estaba abierta. Entró aún sintiendo que cometía una clase de delito, como allanamiento de morada, por entrar de esa manera; pero sentía la curiosidad de saber que es lo que hacía Marín que se tardaba tanto. A lo mejor se estaba bañando…Se la imaginó así, sin ropa, al natural, con su cabello suelto sobre su mojado cuerpo mientras…no, no debía pensar en eso, no ahora.

La llamó. Una y otra vez. Empezó por la planta baja y revisó el lugar. Ni una nota. No podía sentir su cosmos. Nada. La volvió a llamar. Tal vez estaba dormida y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sí, eso debía ser.

Subió lentamente los escalones que conducían a la planta alta. Si hubiera sido más cauteloso y observador se hubiera dado cuenta que algo estaba fallando. El retrato que estaba colgado en la pared junto a la escalera estaba inclinado. Algo simple, que nadie hubiera notado, y sin embargo…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aioria le quitó cuidadosamente el abrigo, observando la silueta que dibujaba la ropa sobre su cuerpo. No era una belleza pero esa mujer tenía algo que lo volvía loco. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, tan comunicativos y sinceros que casi podía leer sus pensamientos más profundos. Además, tenía la inocencia de una niña, su curiosidad y la forma de ver la vida. Le gustaba que podían hablar de todo, sin tapujos; pero aún más le gustaban los silencios que se extendían entre los dos. Aquellos silencios donde solo se oía la palpitación al unísono de los dos corazones; porque, aún sin decir nada, estaban en perfecta sincronización. Tan bien se conocían. Le gustaba besar esa boca tan perfecta y que se acoplaba perfectamente a la suya. Sí, esa era y _debía ser_ su mujer.

Marín notó la mirada cargada de pasión y le gustó. Nunca había sido voluble ni ególatra pero, como cualquier mujer, le gustaba sentirse deseada. Además…ella se sentía igual. Aioria le había gustado desde el inicio, había algo en él, algo indefinible, como un aura de permanente misterio, que la atraía irremediablemente. Aún sabiendo que su vida estaba destinada a servir a Athena, no le importó. Se dejó guiar por lo que sentía en ese momento, y la seguridad apareció.

Él caminó hacia la joven y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Luego, le quitó lentamente la máscara que ocultaba sus facciones y recorrió con su boca la nuca y la parte alta de la espalda mientras le quitaba el pectoral de su armadura. La prenda cayó en el suelo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cuando le faltaba el último rellano para llegar a la planta alta se detuvo. Volteó bruscamente hacia la ventana y descubrió que estaba abierta. El aire azotaba fuertemente las cortinas y juraría haber visto una sombra cruzar el lugar. Un gato. Sí, debía ser un gato. Trató de convencerse en vano. Siempre había sido un hombre muy práctico, y se jactaba de vivir con los pies en la tierra. Él_ sabía_ que no era un gato. Y sin embargo, resultaba ser más cómodo imaginárselo así.

A lo mejor estaba nervioso y todo era producto de su imaginación. No sentía ningún cosmos maligno, más bien, de ningún tipo. Siguió caminando aún con esa idea en la mente. El frío aire le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo mientras lo hacía tiritar. Su mano derecha apretaba convulsivamente el ramo de flores que traía. Debía aceptar que esa situación ya no le parecía graciosa. Volvió a llamarla. Nada. Continuó caminando hacia la habitación de la joven. Nervioso, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás como esperando ver algo fuera de su lugar; sin embargo, nada pasaba. Caminó. Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Marín estaba feliz. Radiante. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa. Aún recordaba sus labios sobre la piel de él y aquellas manos tan varoniles recorriendo todo su cuerpo. _Todo_. Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, los movimientos al parejo de ambos cuerpos. Un sube y baja de emociones, tan fuerte como una montaña rusa. Maravilloso. Aioria, a su lado, la abrazaba. Y ella se preguntaba mentalmente que más necesitaba en la vida. _Creía _que estaba completa. Una equivocación.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La piel del joven, que era ya bastante blanca, palidecía cada vez más. De pronto, el silencio se adueño de la casa y el ruido del viento se dejó de oír. Sudaba frío. La adrenalina iba poseyendo su cuerpo cada vez más deprisa mientras su corazón se aceleraba. La puerta del cuarto de Marín estaba abierta. Prendió la luz y miró hacia la cama. Ella no estaba allí. Lo que sí estaba era el vestido que utilizaría en esa ocasión. Un particular vestido negro que él mismo le había regalado. En el piso, los zapatos a juego.

El joven se pasó la mano por el cabello rizado y suspiró. Solo le quedaba una habitación por verificar y era la que deliberadamente había dejado para el último: el baño. No sabía si quería encontrársela bañándose o no. Pero debía ir, cerciorarse que ella estaba bien. Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta y ese horrible presentimiento. El impulso y la necesidad pudieron más; así, dejó las flores en la cama, incapaz de apretarlas más, y se miró la mano. Inconscientemente se había hecho tanto daño que un hilo mediano de sangre recorría por su palma.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Era luna llena. Pero dicho cuerpo celeste apenas se veía de lo nublado que estaba el cielo. Marín se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de llover. La verdad era que no le importaba. Estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y eso bastaba. No, _no bastaba_. Aioria depositó un beso en sus labios y sonrió. Él sabía lo que venía después, aunque ella no lo supiera. Y no se lo iba a decir. Eso siempre _arruinaba_ la diversión. Mejor que lo descubriera sola. Y sí que le iba a gustar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tocó a la puerta del baño. Nadie contestó. Lo dudó por un segundo, pero de cualquier manera entró. Y lentamente encendió la luz…No debió hacerlo. Un grito de horror estalló en la noche. Ella estaba en la tina. Completamente desnuda, con su cuerpo de marfil alumbrado por la luz de la luna. La tina estaba llena, pero no era agua. Era sangre. Su sangre. Tembló mientras descubrió que sus ojos se rasaban de lágrimas, sin darse cuenta que el grito provenía de él mismo. Caminó con pasos temblorosos hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de la joven. Luego, se dejó caer junto a la bañera, oyendo el ruido sordo de sus rodillas al chocar con el charco del líquido rojizo que lentamente inundaba el piso. Posó sus manos en el cuerpo de ella. Aún estaba tibio. Pero tenía una palidez mortal.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta caer y confundirse con la sangre. Tenía los ojos súbitamente enrojecidos y desmesuradamente abiertos. Sus manos se estremecían incontrolablemente cuando la sacó de la tina. Todo parecía un sueño…o más bien, una pesadilla. La meció suavemente entre sus brazos. El cuerpo, pegado al suyo, lo manchaba sin remedio de sangre; cosa que _no le importaba_. Nada le importaba. Se sentía como ausente. Como si fuera la peor de las bromas gastadas. Pero una muerte no es una broma. Y ella estaba muerta. Muerta. La besó en la frente. La besó en los labios. La beso en el cuello. Susurró su nombre una y otra vez, aferrándose enloquecidamente a ese cuerpo que una vez le dio su calor. Lloraba como un niño, como cuando perdió a su hermano. Y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y volteó. Lentamente la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Su cara generó una expresión de terror mientras un extraño esbozaba la sonrisa más terrible y horripilante que un ser humano haya visto nunca. El extraño se acercó a él, sigilosa y terriblemente lento. Los segundos parecían años hasta que la espera terminó. Irving soltó un gritó, el último de la noche. Y no supo nada más. Su cuerpo cayó, sin control, sobre el piso. De su chaqueta se salió una pequeña caja. La caja del anillo de compromiso que había comprado el día anterior.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El joven se despertó sobresaltado, al oír su propio grito en medio de la noche. Se intentó calmar mientras su corazón se serenaba. Unos minutos después se giró sobre su cama y encontró a su amada dormida placidamente a su lado. Después de todo, sólo había sido un sueño. ¿O no?

**Gracias por leer hasta aqui!!!**

**Si les gustó dejenme un review!! si no les gustó, dejenme un review!!! si tienen quejas, dudas, sugerencias o comentarios...dejenme un review!!!**


End file.
